


Die or not die?

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Die or not die?

Get into the water or not? Die or not die?

 

Those were the words that she had had in her head for the last two hours. She wasn't having a good time.

 

She didn't know when that new episode of depression came in, but didn't want to leave. All she knew is that she was spending her school hours sitting at the beach that day, asking herself what to do over and over.

 

The many times her ex told her that she was annoying and useless were at her head. She saw his parents that morning, after two years. But that wasn't the only thing. She was feeling really bad for making angry her only real friend. Even if he said that he didn't hate her, she felt like he was. And that feeling was also in her head.

 

She looked at her phone after two hours sitting at the beach, looking at the sea. Was past 9pm, the hour she left school. She got up, and went to wait for the bus that would take her home, without looking behind her, and without getting into the water.


End file.
